show_shreddersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Barf Mazer
Mr. Barf Mazer, most commonly referred to as Mr. Mazer, is a recurring character on Show Shredders who mostly appears in gags with Monsieur Bel and his brother, Greg Mazer. Bio Episode 5: Mr. Mazer first appears in a gag in episode 5, in which he pays a visit to Monsieur Bel's classroom, and catches him attempting to kidnap his students. He then escorts Monsieur Bel to his office, in which he scolds him for all the rules he has been breaking. Moments later, Officer Pluie shows up and arrests both of them--Monsieur Bel for all his actions, and Mr. Mazer for not paying for Monsieur Bel's parking tickets, much to his dismay. He later appears in a court gag, in which he is reimbursed for all the parking fines he paid, and Monsieur Bel is sentenced to 25 years in jail, but Reginald Paddington pays his bailout fine, much to Mr. Mazer's dismay. Personality Mr. Mazer is a very well-rounded guy. Even though he has been neglected by his parents and older brother his whole life, he has still succeeded as a school principal and has been the principal of Herbert Gutman Elementary School for over twenty years Even though Mr. Mazer gets easily agitated when his brother mistreats him and when Monsieur Bel breaks the rules of the school board, he still displays an extreme level of perseverance into making his school as prestigious as possible, simply because he wants his school to be known as the place where successful children have graduated. He also has an extreme fondness towards Herbert Gutman since he has worked there for his entire career--first as a classroom teacher, then as a vice -principal, and finally, as a principal. Unlike his brother, he listens to what people want at Herbert Gutman, and there is a huge demand for French classes, which is why Mr. Mazer agrees to keep Monsieur Bel, even though he is not the least bit qualified. Role in Show Shredders Mr. Mazer is used for making fun of innocent characters in media who are tortured for no apparent reason. Relationships with Other Characters Monsieur Bel Mr. Mazer absolutely despises Monsieur Bel. This is mainly because Monsieur Bel continuously disobeys the school board rules by constantly kidnapping the students of Herbert Gutman, smoking during class, and not having a school board parking sticker on his van, forcing Mr. Mazer to pay for his parking. Mr. Mazer constantly receives phone calls from the parents of the students Monsieur Bel has kidnapped, and because of this, Mr. Mazer is constantly switching Monsieur Bel to new classes after he has kidnapped the students in one of his classes. Monsieur Bel is almost always caught in his schemes and is taken to jail, but is always able to break out of prison. When he does, Mr. Mazer constantly rehires him out of desperation, since there is a high demand for a French program at Herbert Gutman Elementary School, and he cannot afford to hire a proper teacher. Dr. Greg Mazer Greg Mazer is Mr. Mazer's older brother and is the president of the Shredsville District School Board. Mr. Mazer absolutely despises Greg, mainly because their parents have always favoured Greg and hated Mr. Mazer, and because Greg always belittles Mr. Mazer, and there is nothing Mr. Mazer can do about it because as president of the SDSB, Greg controls his career. Mr. Mazer also hates the things on which Greg chooses to spend the school board money, mainly because Greg will not give Mr. Mazer enough money to have a proper French program at Herbert Gutman Elementary School, forcing him to constantly rehire Monsieur Bel, much to his dismay. Bernard Mr. Mazer gets along very well with Bernard, mainly because Bernard agrees with him that his brother and Monsieur Bel are terrible guys. Bernard also appreciates that Mr. Mazer respects his level of intelligence and that Mr. Mazer works for the well-being of others, unlike his brother, who works simply for greed. Trivia * Mr. Mazer's first name, "Barftholomew," was inspired by the character Barfolomew from Spaceballs, and the the character Burftholomew from Victorious. * Even though Mr. Mazer does not have a Ph.D. like his brother, he is still way smarter than his brother, in terms of his better judgement. = Category:Characters